Tea Leaves and Green Jade
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Third volume up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Things get hectic when Ju's con man uncle, Jianjun, comes to town seeking the clan's power and money. Meanwhile, the wasteland's poison really starts to spread to the other countries with Kiku feeling it the worst. On top of that, Ju's old boyfriend returns from Europe to reclaim her.
1. Giant Storm

Tea Leaves and Green Jade

Match One: Giant Storm:

Wang Yao and Ivan Braginski sat at the bus stop, waiting. The Russian man turned to his Chinese roommate.

"Refresh my memory," he said. "Why exactly are we out here today?"

"We're picking up Ju today," Yao explained. "She starts winter break."

"Ah," Ivan said, nodding. He turned back to the empty landscape in front of them. Ivan couldn't understand the full nature of his roommate's relationship with his business partner. Neither Yao nor Ju would go into full detail about their affairs. The Russian man began to wonder if they were more than just business partners. Yao danced around the subject for close to a year now. Maybe, Ivan could get a straight answer out of the Chinese man right now.

"Yao," Ivan spoke up.

"Uh-hm?" his roommate asked.

"What exactly is Ju to you?" the Russian man asked once again.

"Business partner," Yao began with again. "We work together." Ivan narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is she to you _really_?" he asked. Yao froze and glanced at him.

"Why?" he asked. Ivan shrugged his broad shoulders, shaking his head.

"Just curious," he said. Yao scooted away from him on the bench. He wasn't going to fall for this trap again. Ivan was about to speak again when the bus pulled up. Yao rose to his feet with his arms outstretched.

"She's here!" he exclaimed, changing the subject. He walked up to the bus as the door slid open. However, shock came across his face when he laid eyes on his business partner. Ju stood before him with her familiar slender form looking at him. However, that wasn't what blew him away.

"Ju-furen, what happened to your hair?" Yao asked in a gasp. Ju made an odd face at him.

"What about it?" she asked as she felt along the edges. Gone were her long ponytails this year. Instead, her hair came to her nape and ears with the ends slightly curled inwards. Yao shook his head.

"It's nothing," he brushed off. "Anyway, welcome home." Ju gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you, Yao," she said. Ju looked over his shoulder to see Ivan peering at the pair.

"Hello Ivan," she said in a low voice. Ivan waved at her silent.

"Why did you do that to your hair?" he asked outright.

"Oh, this?" Ju asked. "I felt like getting cut." She patted the edges of her hair again. "Do you like it?" the girl asked.

"Uh… yeah," Yao said quickly. "It looks great!" Ju looked at him rather off-guard.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," her business partner said, nodding. Ivan muttered something to him in Russian about her hair looking weird, but the two Chinese people ignored him. However, he wouldn't be the only one to voice his opinion about her hair.

"Why?!" Bik cried when Ju made it home. "Why would you do this to your hair?!" The nurse held her clan leader to her chest. "It was so cute when it was long!" Ju tried to break away from the nurse's heavy bust.

"Let go of me!" she cried a muzzled voice. "I wanted to cut my hair!"

"But why?!" Bik wailed.

"I got tired of my pigtails," Ju yelled. "Please let me go!" She managed to push away from the nurse, panting. Bik looked up at her, pouting.

"Please grow it back!" she pleaded. Hen-to cleared his throat.

"Never mind that now, dear," he cut in. "We've got more pressing issues to worry with." Ju tilted her head at him.

"More pressing?" she asked.

"Yes, your uncle is in town," Hen-to said in a somber voice. Ju's eyes widened at this shocking bit of news.

"Oh," she mumbled. The leader glanced up her adviser. "Does he know about my father's death?" she asked.

"I bet that he does," Hen-to said.

"And the shift in power in the clan?" Ju asked.

"I'm guessing that he will soon," the advisor answered. Ju thought about this, nodding.

"How do you think we can keep it from him?" she asked.

"I don't think very long," Hen-to said. "What is your plan?" Ju pressed her lips together.

"Well…"she said. "It looks like we'll have to prepare for a fight." Those words alone tasted so bitter in her mouth. She already had university, Yao, and the odd happenings on her plate. The girl couldn't expect this to get any worse.

"So much for an easy winter break," Ju muttered to herself. "Oh boy…"

"Excuse me?" Hen-to asked. His leader only sighed as she shook her head.


	2. Maple

Author's Note: I forgot to do these notes last week! Grrr! Anyway, it's good to be back. I was too soft for the last two seasons. Let's take it over to the dark side of the wasteland, shall we? That's the intention of this project after all.

* * *

Match Two: Maple:

Alfred knocked on his girls' door in the middle of winter. He clutched a small jar of hot peppers in his hand. The man looked up with the door opened a crack.

"Yes?" Lydia asked, peeking out. Alfred cleared his throat.

"How's Florence doing?" he asked. Lydia glanced down at her feet.

"She's tired," she answered. The younger girl moved aside to let her sister's friend inside. Alfred followed her down to Florence's bedroom. Lydia knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Florence asked inside.

"You have a visitor," Lydia whispered.

"Okay," Florence said in a small voice. Her younger sister pushed open the door. Alfred quietly walked inside.

"Yo," he said with a wave. Florence gave him a tired smile. She nodded at him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lydia said in a whisper. She quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Alfred waved her off. He turned his attention back to Florence. She looked paler than death itself. Her face looked so sullen from where he stood. Her arms looked thinner than twigs in her bed. Even her hair looked so dry on her head. Alfred didn't even know how to deal with this.

"Uh… hi," he spoke up.

"Hello," Florence said in soft, raspy voice. Alfred's eyes darted around the room.

"Uh… I saw that you have Christmas tree in your living room," he said. "It's kind funny considering… you know." The American man chuckled in the empty silence. Okay, that didn't work. Alfred tried to dig into his brain for something to kill dullness around them.

"Hey!" he said aloud. "We you like to hear about the Lewis and Clark expedition?" Florence gave him a tired smile.

"Alright," she said. Alfred sat down on the floor next to her bed.

"Okay," he said. "My boss wanted some space for my place, so he went these two dudes, Lewis and Clark to help out…" This is all that he can do for now. Lydia would have to deal with this for now.

"Every year that she survives this is another year that I can say thanks to letting her live a little bit longer," she told Alfred on the swing set in the snow days earlier. "However, it also means that she has less chances of being so lucky." She turned to Alfred. "You know why we go to the hospital every year, right?" she asked.

"To keep her from dying?" he asked.

"That's right," Lydia said. She sat down on the swing.

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred asked.

"Sure," the girl answered.

"How long have Florence lived like this?" he asked.

"Twenty-eight years," Lydia replied. Alfred looked at her with big eyes.

"Twenty-eight years?!" he yelped. "But that would mean…" The young girl gave him a stern nod.

"Yes," she answered. "My parents took care of her before I was born."

"Damn," Alfred muttered as he looked at his lap. Lydia froze in place.

"But, I don't know how much longer this will last for her," she said. "Each year could be her last one." Alfred stared at her.

"Lydia…" he said. The young girl shook her head. Alfred looked out on the falling snow in the park. He kept all of that mind as he told Florence stories of his glory days until she fell asleep.


	3. Tenko

Author's Note: I got the idea for this match yesterday after watching the first real official teaser for American Horror Story: Freak Show titled "Fallen Angel." There are reports claiming it's another fake, but knowing Brad and Ryan, I won't be surprised if "Fallen Angel" turns out to be a real official teaser. They are pretty clever like that, you know?

* * *

Match Three: Tenko:

Kiku's meds aren't working anymore. He's starting to see vision outside of his dreams. They are so vivid that he isn't sure if they are hallucinations or actually happening. He sat at his desk, looking at the bottle of pills. His shrink recommended them to him.

"Take these before you go to bed and early in the morning," he said. Kiku took them with a grim smile on his face. In the beginning, the pills worked. Somehow, the visions grew stronger and started to overtake his mind.

Tonight was no different.

Kiku was heading home when the next vision began. He froze when he heard the sound of children laughing. His eyes darted behind him. Before he knew it, a void darkness surrounded him. Kiku held his bag close to his body.

_What… What is this?_

Playful carnival music filled the air. The man slowly turned his head forward. A giant dark blue and purple tent arose from the ground, opening the front flaps like a giant hungry mouth. Before he knew, Kiku found himself in the middle of a faceless crowd walking towards that monster of a tent. Whispers buzzed around in his ears. The Japanese man took a step backwards.

_What is this? Why are you all going in there? Stop! Don't go in there! Turn away! Turn away!_

However, the more he thought this, the more he himself walked deeper into the unresponsive crowd. The sea of people didn't have an end behind him. To the sides, vendors popped up like weeds from the ground. Everyone wore yukata in different bright colors. Fireflies flying around the people gave off the only source of light in this vision.

"Come up and try these tasty fried squid dumplings!" one vendor yelled.

"Fresh roasted seaweed!" another shouted.

"Cotton candy!" a third one yelled. The overpowering smells about made Kiku stumble backwards in a faint. He struggled as he tried to remain standing. _This isn't real! Get a hold of yourself! Go back! Go back!_

"Pssst!" someone behind him whispered. Kiku looked up, bewildered. A man about his age stood in front of him with golden tickets in his hand. Kiku pointed to his nose.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes!" the other man said with a nod. Kiku wandered over to him with a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" Kiku asked. The man shoved the tickets in his face.

"Take one!" he said. The Japanese man stepped back, shaking his head.

"No, I can't!" Kiku said.

"It's a double feature tonight!" the vendor insisted. The other man shook his head.

"No!" he shouted. The vendor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's a trick!" Kiku yelped. "I won't take it!"

"Please?" the vendor asked. The Japanese man frantically shook his head. The other man sighed and lowered his shoulders.

"Fine," he said. "But you're going to miss a great show." Kiku hesitated at first. _I possibly can't…_ In the end, he gave in and took the golden ticket from his hand. The vendor gave him a little smile.

"Attaboy," he said, panting Kiku on the back.

"Please stop touching me," the Japanese man mumbled to himself.

Kiku ended up walking into the tent with the endless crowd of people. He took a seat near the back exit. The tent was so quiet that he could hear the blood flowing through his veins. Kiku gulped as he tried to keep his mind together. No one said a word as a man in black coat and top hat stepped in the center ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted. His voice was loud enough to shake the whole tent. "We've got a double feature for all of you tonight!" the man in black shouted. "Behold, the Fallen Angel!" He stepped aside as bright white light focused on the center. Kiku saw two big white wings huddle closed. Suddenly, the white feathers slowly opened up, revealing a young woman with bright blonde wavy hair dressed in white. All eyes fell upon this woman. Kiku noticed the look on her face as she rose to her feet.

_She looks so sad_, he thought. However, the Japanese man noticed something else about this angel on stage. A man with a black demonic face stood behind the angel as she spread her wings. Curious, Kiku felt his body moving around behind the two people on stage. A look of terror came over the man's face as he noticed that the "angel's" wings when gruesomely stitched to her back with wires. The demonic man spread out the wings with black poles like they were a puppet. Kiku floated away, wanting to scream as he could feel the stitches in his back.

_No! You can't do this to her! She is not your toy for viewing! Let her go! Let her go!_

This isn't the first time that he's had this vision. It's gotten worse this evening. Kiku doesn't know how to stop it anymore. The others are starting to see vision problems with their Japanese friend.

"Shouldn't we talk to him?" Feliciano asked.

"And say what?" Gilbert asked back. Nobody could answer his question. But, how long before the other countries felt the effect of the wasteland themselves?


	4. Meeting, Uncle, and Odd Thoughts

Author's Note: It's come to my attention that this fic isn't doing too well in the way that I want it. Then it donned on me, I didn't advertise this on Tumblr for the past three weeks. Whoops! Why am I falling out of whack this season?

* * *

Match Four: Meeting, Uncle, and Odd Thoughts:

-Ju-

Already on my winter break, I don't get a chance to rest. I leaned back at my desk. I don't feel like working today. Still, I force myself to keep a poker face long enough to get through this morning.

"Okay," I said aloud. "What's been going on so far?" Hen-to pulled out his file.

"Not much, but there are two smaller companies who like to talk to you," he said.

"I see," I said, thinking. I pulled out my planner and read through for any blank dates. "Do you have any days available?" I asked Yao.

"I'm free on Saturday," he said.

"This week or next?" I asked.

"Both," Yao replied.

"I see…" I muttered, staring at the page in front of me. "How about this Saturday, then?" I asked.

"Good," he said.

"And you guys?" I asked. Hen-to and Fei nodded after much thought. I breathed out at my desk.

"Okay," I said. "Onto the next item." All of the men in the room looked at me with serious looks on their faces. I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"Right," I muttered.

"Do we have to?" Fei asked.

"I'm afraid so," I answered. "How much does he know?"

"He knows about the old lord's death and that you are now head of the clan," Hen-to answered.

"Ah," I said. "And how long before he makes his way here?"

"About a couple of days," Fei said.

"And what should I do then?" I asked.

"Bolt the doors!" Hen-to quickly suggested. "He's just going to try and take your money and seize power of the control. If that happens, he'll run it into the ground. You have to bolt the doors and don't let him in." I put up my hand and shook my head.

"While I am aware of his true nature," I said. "I cannot simply do that. He might spread rumors about me being ungrateful to cause failure with our businesses." Hen-to sat back, frowning.

"This is true," he muttered.

"Which is why we will meet him in public and try to persuade him to leave the clan alone," I went on. "I know it won't be easily to get through to him, but I want to try all other options before we take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Yao asked.

"Let's not get ahead here," I said. "We'll all talk first and be on our guard. Everyone agreed?"

"Yes," my boys answered.

"It would be easier to bolt the doors," Hen-to mumbled to himself. I tried to ignore him as I went onto the next item in the meeting. While we talked, I began to think about an old boyfriend that I had in junior high. He was a first love of mine and really charming. Maybe not like Yao, but he still stole my heart. Our romance didn't last long, but I can still remember the fireworks that he left behind. His looks, voice, and laugh stayed in my head to this day. My younger mind even wanted to marry him. Too bad it wasn't meant to be. I wondered how he was doing now and if he got married. The thoughts about made me jump in my chair.

Why am I thinking about him at a time like this?


	5. Urban Legends

Author's Note: I don't know why I'm struggling with this fic this season. The previous two years came out smoothly. I don't know what's going on here. Oh well, maybe by next week I'll get it together. Maybe...

* * *

Match Five: Urban Legends:

The other countries started to feel it too.

Visions of a fallen city and a carnival began to appear in their dreams as well. The source came from Kiku himself. To tell the truth, his mind locked away a horrible secret that he himself wasn't consciously aware of. Lately, he smelled blood on his body and clothes. Sena tried to assure him that it was in his head.

"You're just imagining things," she told him. Her husband shoved her off as he walked into the bathroom. Sena sat on the bed with unease in her chest. To be honest, she herself began to small the blood on her body as well.

They weren't the only one.

In the shower, Ludwig could smell the blood the worst. Initially, he thought that it was in his head. _I haven't done anything to be covered in blood_, he thought. Ludwig believed that it would go away if he took it easy for a couple of days. After about three days of rest, the blood scent grew worse and he didn't understand why.

_Where is that smell coming from?_ Ludwig turned to his laptop for research. When he couldn't come up with the answer, he turned to the doctors.

Kiku smelled the blood the worst. He even began to see ghostly images in his own reflection. As a result, the mirrors in the house ended up covered up. The man couldn't eat or sleep too well anymore.

"Come on, baby," Sena said in a low voice. "You have to eat something." Her husband wouldn't even respond. Nobody could stir him from his despair. With nowhere else to turn, Sena picked up the phone once her husband took a bath.

"Hello, doc?" she whispered. "It's getting worse. Could you help us?"

"I'll see what I can do," the therapist answered on the other line. However, Sena's mind went elsewhere when she felt a drop land on her right cheek. She about jumped at the sensation. _What the hell?!_ Against her better judgment, her eyes trailed upwards. They widened at what she saw dripping from the ceiling.

_Oh my… No. No!_

Blood drops formed from the ceiling and landed on her face.

Meanwhile, Kiku sat in the tub out in a daze. In his mind, the water turned blood red with the smell to match. _Somebody get me out of this hell..._

All the way, a blackened fifteen-year-old school girl watched all of them. Yet, she does not move. She might be waiting for something to happen or someone to make the first move to rip open the fragile gates. It is possible that the scent of blood is coming from her.

Meanwhile, Yao, Ju, Hen-to, and Fei waited in a local outdoor café for their "guest of honor."


	6. Uncle, Deal, and Offers

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that I fell behind yesterday. I kind of ran out of time, but I'm here now. This match turned out much better than the previous ones. Let's hope this fire keeps going.

* * *

Match Six: Uncle, Deal, and Doubts:

-Ju-

I looked at my cell phone. "When is he due to arrive?"

"We told him three o'clock," Hen-to answered. I nodded at the outdoor table.

"Ah," I replied. Fei frowned after that short exchange.

"He's going to show up late like he usually does," he grumbled under his breath. I glanced over at him standing behind me.

"That's why we told him three o'clock when we meant four o'clock," I replied. I caught him grinning out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I see!" he said aloud.

"Speaking of which," Yao cut in. "Here comes that greedy bastard now." We all looked up to see Jianjun walking towards our table. She kept up my composure.

"Remember the plan," I whispered. My uncle made it over to my party.

"Ju!" he said aloud with his arms wide open. "You're grown so well."

"Yes," I said in a calm voice.

"When I saw you last time, you were a little girl," Jianjun went on.

"Stop kissing up, you old bastard!" Fei cut in. "We know what you're really like!" I put up my hand to stop him.

"That's enough," I said in a low voice. My uncle looked at him as if he hurt his feelings.

"Aw, Fei," he said with a pout. "How could you say that about me?"

"Because it's true," Fei muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," I spoke up. "Please take a seat." Jianjun smiled as he complied. I glanced around at my men around me.

"You too," I said. "Pull up chairs if you have to." Hen-to, Fei, and Yao all got chairs and sat at the table. I took off my sunglasses.

"Good," I said. "Now we can't begin."

"Why didn't you tell me your father was dead?" Jianjun asked.

"You deserve to be kept in the dark," Hen-to hissed behind my ear.

"There you go again," my uncle said. "You don't seem to have such a high opinion of me. He's family, I deserve to know."

"No, you don't," Yao growled.

"Ah, Wang, so good to see you alive and well," Jianjun said. "And still looking like a woman." Yao was about to speak when I held up my hand to stop him.

"Okay, let's focus here," I spoke up. "Save the pleasantries on your own time." All of the men went quiet, but still glared daggers at each other. I better make this quick before war breaks about me. I cleared my throat.

"Jianjun," I said. "I have an offer for you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What kind of offer?" he asked. I rested my hands under my chin.

"We are willing to offer you 12355 yuan a month," I said. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't fully go for it.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"Please leave the clan alone," I said. "It's what father would've wanted."

"Why should I?" Jianjun asked. "You people didn't even bother to invite me to the funeral!"

"Because you're a vulture!" Hen-to barked.

"Hen-to, please," I said. I turned my attention back to Jianjun once my advisor closed his mouth. "Please, I'm dealing with college and clan now. Just take the money." Jianjun sat back thinking.

"12355 yuan a month, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Do we have a deal?" He rose to his feet and turned to leave.

"Jianjun?" I asked. My uncle glanced over his shoulder at us.

"I'll think about it," he said in a cold tone. He walked away, leaving me unease about this. The waiter approached our table with our tea.

"Well?" Yao asked. I picked up my cup and took a drink.

"I think it will be alright for now," I lied. My partner and advisors could tell in my tone they weren't too convinced.

"Should we keep watch over him?" Hen-to whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. I took another long sip of my tea to help calm me down. I think I made the right call, surely I did.


	7. Seedling

Author's Notes: Let's do a little back story, shall we? Can you guess whose this is? Anyway, I liked how this chapter turned out.

* * *

Match Seven: Seedling:

There was once a couple from Maine. They grew tired of the city and their home life. The man had the idea to go out into the countryside and live with nature again. His wife happily jumped at the chance handed to her.

"I know of a cabin in Louisiana," she told him.

"How do you know this?" her husband asked. She smiled and brought up the pictures on her laptop screen.

"Well?" she asked. He nodded with approval when he saw all of the pictures.

"I can afford it," the husband said. She turned to him from her laptop.

"When do we leave?" the wife asked.

"Right now," he said, hyped up. She looked at him with her jaw dropped.

"Right now?" she repeated.

"Yeah," her husband insisted. "Pack up and let's get going!"

"Okay…" his wife replied, still in shock. The couple left early the next morning with all of their belongings shipped a day ahead of them. They took the train all the way to Louisiana. He talked their vision for a new life in the countryside. This led to a question that she wanted to ask him for a long time.

"Could we have a baby?" she asked. He drew his mouth closed at what he just heard.

"What?!" he asked.

"I want to have children with you," the wife confessed. "And I thought since we were going to have a fresh start…"

"Of course," the husband said. "We can have as many children as we want." Her eyes lit up brighter than the sun.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Anything you want," her husband replied.

"I love you," she said with tears of joy. He only smiled and placed his hand on her knee. She looked out the window at the outside passing by them.

A year later, the couple settled into their life in the cabin in the Southern countryside. They adjusted to their easy nearly-technology-free life. She took up writing poems with a typewriter she found in the attic of the cabin. He sometimes teased her about it.

"Still couldn't let go of that muse, huh?" the husband asked. She would only laugh and keep typing. However, they still were childless. However, the wife wouldn't give up.

"I'll wait as long as it takes us," she told her husband. One day, the wife suffered from writer's block. She stared at her typewriter looking perplexed.

"What's the matter?" her husband asked as he watched her from the couch.

"I can't think of anything to write," she said. "I had the image in my head last night and now it's gone."

"Oh…" he muttered.

"Yeah," she said. The wife sat back in her chair and sighed. The husband pondered how to help her out.

"Let's take a walk in the woods," he offered. She glanced over at him.

"Will that help?" she asked.

"It might," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," his wife said. She picked up her camera and they headed out the door.

The couple hiked along the trail they came to adore so deeply. Along the way, she took more pictures for her scrapbook.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" he asked, jokingly.

"Never," she said aloud. The wife happened to turn her camera upwards when she heard wrestling in the bush.

"Honey," she whispered. "There's something over in the bushes."

"Be careful," he whispered back as his wife slowly approached the wild berry bush to investigate. She peeked over with her camera in hand.

"Honey, come over here and look!" she shouted with excitement.

"What is it, dear?" he asked as he walked over to the bush to join her.

"Look," she whispered as she pointed up ahead of them. The husband narrowed his eyes for a better look. His jaw dropped. Before them, sat a little girl about two years old looking up at them. She was naked with her skin covered in dirt. Her deep red hair flowed around her like a little cape. The child looked up at them with big green eyes.

Husband and wife fell in love at first sight.


	8. Stranger, Tarot, and Disturbance

Author's Note: Hello again. This match is short, but has dropped a little hint about what's to come. Sit back and enjoy. Oh, and I am hoping to make this story take a dark tone. It's coming, please bear with me.

* * *

Match Eight: Stranger, Tarot, and Disturbance:

-Ju-

Back in October, I ran into the strangest encounter. I had just left my classes for the day when I noticed a man dressed in black looking for something or someone. I don't think that I've seen him around here before. Curious, I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. "Are you lost or something?" I had never seen a face look so pale as the one who looked up at me after he lowered his hood.

"Are Liao Ju?" he asked. I tilted my head at him.

"Who's asking?" I asked. He took a step forward, but tumbled to his knees, coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked as helped him to his feet. The man looked up at me as he coughed.

"I'll be fine," he said. The man tried to get up, but sank back to the ground.

"No," I insisted. "You need to sit down." I dragged him over to a bench nearby. The man took in slow breaths. I handed him my water bottle.

"Here," I said. "Drink this."

"Thank you," the man said. He took the bottle, opened it, and took a drink.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"Good," I said. The man lowered the bottle from his lips.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Are you familiar with the major arena of the tarot cards?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, who isn't?" I asked. The man pointed at my chest.

"You are the Lovers!" he declared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He reached into his heavy cloak. I instinctively positioned myself to take off running. Instead of a weapon, the man pulled out a grey plastic box. He handed it to me.

"Take this," he said. "All that you need to know is inside." I still didn't see what he was saying.

"What is it?" I asked. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You have to know your role in the Wasteland," he told me.

"The Wasteland?" I asked. "What are you talking about? This better not be some lame joke they pull on the freshman! I'm reporting you to the dean!"

"This is not a joke. You do not have much time," he warned me. "You have to stop this cycle before it claims everyone again! Go further with the other half of the Lovers and seal the gates of Heaven." I blinked at him, tilting my head.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked. "I don't have a lover and I am not the Lovers card!" I rose to my feet and reached into my purse. "I'm calling the police!" I shouted.

"You can do as you like," he said. "But…" I couldn't sleep that night because of what he said afterwards. I still can't get them out of my head.


	9. Drive, Data, and Madness

Author's Note: I slipped in some references to the previous seasons from the Durarara section of the Wasteland project. Have fun reading and guessing.

* * *

Match Nine: Drive, Data, and Madness:

-Present Day-

I turned the box over and over in my hand. Yao, Hen-to, and Fei don't know anything about this yet. I don't think I even know how to approach them on this. I haven't even brought myself to open the damn box. Why would that old man give it to me in the first place? How did he know me? Did he know my father? I shook my head to myself.

That's not possible. That old man didn't look rich, so why? I sighed and dropped the box at my side. This is getting me nowhere. Well, only one way to find out. I moved the box into my view and pulled it open. A confused look came on my face.

_What the hell is this?_ A piece of paper was folded up into a square. I unfolded it and a flash drive fell in my lap. I looked down and picked it up. I couldn't find a label on the outside. _Okay, this just got weird._ _I'm not seriously going to go plug this into my laptop and look what's on it, am I?_

Before I knew it, I booted up my laptop and pulled in the flash drive. This could be a prank at my expense. I just need to get this over with and stop thinking about it. The window for the flash drive popped up. I saw only one folder. _The Wasteland?_ I clicked on the icon to open it up. One video file was titled, "End of Days." At first, I frowned at the title.

_This is a joke, right?_ Yet, I was a big enough sucker to click on the file. The next thirty minutes changed everything.

Crippling figures covered in mud and dirt crawled across a barren landscape. A blindfolded little girl sat strapped down and beaten in a chair in the middle of a darkened room. A young woman dressed in scantily clad white and blue circled a golden pole on a glittery stage. Another little girl looked down at her feet as she pointed to her right.

The clip had no audio. The images looked really grainy as well with them jumping from shot to shot. _Okay, what is the point of this?_

A pair of jeweled hands laid out the tarot cards from the main deck. The Lovers card appeared on the screen. Right away, I remembered what that old man told me. My stomach dropped as the next few images flashed across my screen. Different people were nailed down to crosses dead. The first one was a man, possibly a doctor or therapist, with his cross outside his practice. His neck looked broken at an angle with his mouth wide open and dried blood under his eyes. Another victim was a woman nailed down to another cross on top of an apartment building. Only, her cross was upside down with her pearls tightened around her neck like a noose.

_What the hell is this?_

The third victim made my eyes grow big. This one was dressed in a school girl uniform nailed to her cross, but she had no head. A low whisper filled my earbuds. I couldn't recognize what it was saying, but I had to guess it was in Japanese. The whisper turned into many voices repeating themselves. The cross images repeated themselves while speeding up. Soon, it got to the point that they blended into one image before the screen went black. I was thinking that was it until a loud noise like a death filled my earbuds. I screamed as I hit the floor. As the clip ended, I sat on the floor, panting.

_What would that old man send me something like that for?_ I rose to my feet and closed everything down. It should've ended there, but something wouldn't let me let it go. That was probably what led to me slowly going mad that year. However, that wouldn't be my only problem. On my nightstand, my phone rang. I leapt back in the air before I realized what it was. _Calm down, stupid!_ _It's only your phone; answer it!_ I gathered up my wits and crawled over to my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ju? Is that you?" a guy's voice asked on the other line. I dropped my phone on the floor.

"Hello? Hello?" the man asked at my feet.


	10. Kaiju

Author's Note: This match turned out short, but I like it. It gives just what the story needs.

* * *

Match Ten: Kaiju:

"Let's try something different today," the therapist said. Kiku looked at him with tired eyes.

"What?" he asked. The therapist pushed forward a piece of paper and a black ink pen.

"Draw out your dreams," he said. Kiku gave him a big, blank stare. His therapist gave him a calm smile.

"It's okay," he insisted. "You are in a safe place." The other man hesitated before he picked up the pen. His hands shook as he uncapped the pen. A chill raced up his spine as soon as the ink touched the paper. The therapist watched his hands.

"Tell me how you are feeling," he said. Kiku didn't look up.

"I feel fine," he said in an eerily calm voice.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

Kiku's pen made black circles on the page. "She won't let me sleep."

"Who? Your wife?"

The other man shook his head as the pen moved back and forth on the paper. The therapist looked at his notes.

"Do you eat well?" he asked. Kiku moved his lips as if he was saying something. The other man gave him a puzzled look.

"What did you say, Honda-san?" he asked, leaning in. Kiku uttered seven words that made his therapist's spine freeze.

"Okay, let's stop drawing!" he said quickly. When he tried to take the paper away, Kiku snatched it back to continue his work.

"Honda-san!" the therapist shouted. Kiku's hand moved faster with the pen to the page. A loud death rattle noise filled the room. The therapist rushed forward with fright in his eyes.

"Honda-san!" he cried, grabbing the client's shoulders. The other man jerked his head upwards.

"What happened?" Kiku asked. His therapist sat back in his chair, trembling.

"Sensei?" his patient asked. On the table sat Kiku's drawing depicting the blackened face of a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl. The therapist's eyes shrank at horror he had just learned.


	11. First Love, Phone Call, and Visit

Author's Note: This match is much better than last week's. A little bit closer to the plot and it doesn't feel rushed. Let's hope next week is the same thing.

* * *

Match Twelve: First Love, Phone Call, and Visit:

-Ju-

I slowly picked up my phone again. "Hello?" I asked again.

"Are you feeling okay?" the man asked over the other line. His French-sounding accent threw me off.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No…"

"It's me, Stefan!"

I narrowed my eyes, confused. "Who?"

"Don't you remember?" the man asked. "Stefan Peeters!" The name sent shockwaves into my brain.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. My mind floated back to the summer that I spent with him. I met him back in junior high. He was a foreign exchange student back then. I remember the first thing I noticed about him was his hair.

"Stefan, is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes," he repeated. I dropped back on the wooden floor.

"Wow…" I mumbled.

"Were you okay? You sounded panicked minutes."

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes. I just had a little shock earlier."

"Okay…" he mumbled, uncertain.

"Say, how did you get my number?"

"I was looking through my old papers in my office and came across your house number," Stefan explained. "I dialed your house last month, but Bik picked up. She said you were at uni, but she gave me your cell phone number."

"I see," I said. "So why didn't you call me until now?"

"I was busy with life," he answered. I frowned to myself.

"Uh-huh…"

"How are you doing? Other than, you know…"

"Good and you?"

"I'm great."

My lips twisted in deep thought. "Stefan."

"Yes?" he asked.

"What made you decide to call?" I waited as he went quiet on the other line. "Stefan?"

"You know, I don't really know why," he replied. "I just called you on a whim."

"A whim?" I asked.

"You can say that?" Stefan asked. "When can I see you again?" His question felt like a random smack in the face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm heading to China next week," he said. I sat up with big eyes.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"For a couple weeks," Stefan replied. "We have so much to catch up on. Can I see you again?" I don't know why I said this; it just happened to tell you the truth.

"Sure," I said.

"Great," he said. "I'll see you next Friday."

'Okay…" I said in a tiny voice. "Bye."

"Goodbye," Stefan said back. We hung up at the same time. I lowered the phone with an uncomfortable smile on my face. _Did I just do… what I thought I just did?_ I did not have a good feeling about this anymore.


	12. No Ordinary Love

Author's Notes: Let's get back to more of Yao and Ju's complex relationship, shall we? More will come of this soon.

* * *

Match Twelve: No Ordinary Love:

Yao came over again tonight. More like Ju invited him over.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a low voice. "Would you like to come in?" Yao followed her into her house.

"What is all of this about?" he asked when they made it to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked with her back turned to him.

"No thank you," he replied. "What did you call me over here for this late at night?" Ju pressed her lips together at the fridge.

"What am I to you?" she asked. Yao made a strange face at her.

"Are we back to that one again?" he asked.

"Yao, please!" she pleaded. He lowered his head.

"We are partners," the older man explained to her.

"Is that all?" she asked. Yao couldn't understand where this was heading.

"Where is all of this coming from?" he asked. She whipped around from the fridge to face him.

"My ex called me earlier today," she said.

"Okay…"

"He wants to come up and see me."

"And why is this a problem?"

His younger partner sat down at the table in front of him with a desperate look in her eyes. "Kiss me."

Yao's eyes widened in shock. "Aru?"

"Kiss me," Ju pleaded again. "Please! I need you to kiss me!" He gave her a reluctant look.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I will as soon as you kiss me," she pressed. Yao lowered his shoulders and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He stayed for ten seconds before pulling away. Ju looked at him straight in the eye.

"Kiss me again," she whispered. Yao gave her another kiss.

"Again," Ju said. He gave her another small one.

"Again," she pleaded. His younger partner demanded more kisses in an attempt to try and feel something from him. Yao finally took hold of her in his arms and pinned her against the wall. His tongue darted straight into her mouth. She buried her hands into his long, dark hair.

"Don't let me go," Ju whispered in between kisses. Yao's body pinned her in place against her kitchen wall. His young partner closed her eyes in an attempt to feel something. He couldn't understand the pain that she was now venturing into, but he felt that he had to stay until she was ready to talk to him properly. With that thought in mind, he led her back to her bedroom.

Ju fell back onto her bed, looking up. Yao climbed on top and kissed her again. She reached up and pulled him closer to him. During the whole time, the clan leader tried to make sense of the whole night. The images from the file, Stephen's voice, and Yao's affection threw her into a strange land. Ju hoped that each kiss and caress would straighten her out.

"Don't leave me tonight," she begged in a whisper.

"I won't," Yao said back in her ear. His hands moved up her black sweater. She moaned in his mouth when his fingertips met with her skin. _I want… I want… _Her fingers unbuttoned his jacket. She let her body become tangled up with his within her sheets. This was all that she could do to keep her sanity in check until she could talk clear again.

_Don't let me go, Yao. I need you tonight._ However, she knew that this fix would kill something inside of her even further. Still, she couldn't stop or else the other extreme would plunge her back into that madness.

_Don't let me go. Don't let me go!_


	13. Common Visions

Author's Notes: I am sorry for the delay. I got tied up with two of projects and felt lazy while writing this, but now I'm and will be much better.

* * *

Match Thirteen: Common Visions:

Every nation's vision of the wasteland is starting to get stronger. Ju looked up at Yao in her bed.

"Yao," she whispered. "Yao." He rolled over to her, grumbling.

"What is it?" he asked. Ju looked at with a concerned look on her face.

"Have you had any weird visions lately?" she asked. Yao tilted his head at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You know…" Ju tried to think about what exactly what she wanted to say. "Dream, nightmares… things like that."

Yao pondered her question as if it was an important decision that needed to be made right away. "I guess…"

"What kind?" Ju pressed.

Yao gave her a confused look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please tell me! It's really important. Try to remember everything you saw in your dreams."

Yao had to try and shush her. "Okay, okay."

His words match with the rest of the nations that talk about their dreams with each other.

Kiku:

"I feel myself in the middle of some type of festival. I can't tell what year or season it is. Most of the people there are wearing masks. The music's loud enough to drown out my own thoughts."

Yao:

"The child vendors keep trying to sell me food and useless toys, but I turn them down. They don't seem to know how to quit. Anyway, there's a huge tent up ahead and all of these people keep going inside." Ju leaned in intently.

"Go on," she said. Yao thought harder as he put the picture together in his head.

"Well…"

Ivan:

"I can't help but to go inside. Something tells me not to, but I do it anyway. The people inside go into the tent without much thought. More of them follow behind me to get into this tent as well."

Alfred:

"It's like nothing can stop them. They keep walking. Yelling at them to stop is pointless, they just won't listen. There is like a masked man yelling at them to come and inside and watch the main show."

Yao:

"You have to have a ticket to get in. It's not just any normal ticket. Some of the people in the line have tickets, but half of them get turned away. Only a small handful can go inside. Somehow, I am able to get inside without a ticket. The man taking the tickets doesn't even notice me at all."

Ju narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of ticket?" Her partner shook his head.

"That's all I remember," he said. "Did that help?"

"A little," Ju said as if she was lost in thought. Yao looked over at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't really know yet," she answered. "I'm still trying to gather the answer for myself." Her business partner closed his mouth in understanding. Even the tougher countries like Ludwig and Gilbert were starting to feel the effects of the wasteland themselves. With too many stories of these dreams sounding similar, the nations all called for a meeting the next day.


	14. World Meeting

Author's Note: I feel so bad for doing this to Kiku/Japan. However, it makes sense due to the fact that the _Durarara_ section of this project is set in Ikebukoro and said city is based in, wait for it... Japan. So, yeah...

* * *

Match Fourteen: World Meeting:

"Okay!" Alfred spoke up at the meeting. "We have a situation on our hands!" No one spoke up around the table. The American man bit on his lower lip. Clearly, his mind was elsewhere today. Still, he made himself stay focused.

"We are talking about dreams here," he said. That drew everyone's attention towards him.

"What does everyone see?" Alfred asked. Chatter filled the room no sooner had the question left his mouth.

"Dudes, calm down!" he shouted. His voice disappeared under theirs. However, one country didn't speak up. Kiku looked down at his hands. Only he knew the truth. After all, it did originate with him. He couldn't say a word. _They_ kept him quiet. He's seen this before. Kiku already saw where this was going to go.

"Kiku?" someone asked as they poked him on the arm. The Japanese man jerked his head upwards to see Feliciano inches into his face. He leapt backwards in his chair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" the Italian man asked. "You don't look so good." Kiku waved him off, shaking his head.

"I'm fine!" he said, quickly. "Really I am!"

"You look so pale!" Feliciano pointed out.

"Just leave me alone!" the Japanese man shouted. All eyes fell upon him. Kiku looked around in a panic.

"I'm sorry! Excuse me!" he blurted out. The man took off running for the bathroom.

"Kiku!" Alfred yelled after him. The door already swung shut.

The cool water ran in the sink as Kiku splashed it on his face. He took in heavy breaths. The man looked at himself in the mirror.

"Get it together, man," he muttered to himself. "You are getting therapy for this. They all want to help through this. You are alone! Don't freak out so much!" Kiku drew in another deep breath. _Right…_ He turned and walked back to the conference room.

In the mirror where he once stood was a reflection of a blackened schoolgirl walking closer to the sink.


	15. Gingko

Author's Note: It's been a while since we focused on Alfred, Florence, and Lydia, hasn't it? Well, here they are.

* * *

Match Fifteen: Gingko:

Alfred lay back on the carpet. "What do you want to hear today?"

Florence lifted her head up from her pillows. "The 60's." Her friend made an odd face.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. Alfred put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head.

"Oh god," he said. "That time, huh?"

"Yes," she repeated. Alfred put on a brave face.

"Okay," he said. "Where do I begin?" He shook his head to himself. "That was a crazy time!"

"What was it like?" Florence asked. He puffed up his cheeks.

"So embarrassing," the American man said. "Those clothes were ugly. I still shudder when I see tye-dye." Florence gave him a tiny chuckle.

"Oh come on," he complained. "It's not that funny, dude."

"It wouldn't be that bad," she told him. He gave her a strange face.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. Florence shook her head.

"I mean that," she said in a whisper. As Alfred struggled to think of something to say, a question came into his head.

"What about you?" he asked. Florence gave him a confused look.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do you have any stories about yourself?" he asked. "Where were you born?"

"I remember that I came from the countryside of Louisiana," Florence answered. "I don't recall any more details from there. My parents were nice people. Mother wrote poetry and Father loved nature."

"Poetry?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you remember what she wrote?" he asked.

"I might," his friend answered. She broke down into couching. Her attempts to talk didn't help either.

"Whoa!" Alfred said, rushing to her side. "Take it easy there!" The tree spirit still tried to talk with her coughing. He handed her a glass of walk.

"Here, drink this," the American man whispered. He helped her take a drink. Florence swallowed little sips before she could stop. She took in slower breaths. Alfred drew back the empty glass.

"Better?" he asked. Florence nodded her head.

"Much better," she replied. "Thank you." A knock came on the bedroom door. The pair looked up to see Lydia standing in the doorway with a tray in her hands.

"It's time for her medicine," she said.

"Oh," Alfred said. "I'll get out of your way." He stepped away from the bed and let the younger sister walk into the room. He resisted how long Florence would be like this. The American man asked that before and Lydia gave him the evil eye, telling him that he crossed a line. Alfred never asked that question again since. Still, it wasn't as bad as it was going to get at Ju's place.


End file.
